


Comprometidos a amar

by Anii_Rivera



Series: Matrimonios arreglados [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Era victoriana, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: El padre de Poppy esta a punto de irse a la quiebra, Rosiepuff solo quiere ver a su nieto feliz, ambos adultos comprometen a los jóvenes en un matrimonio arreglado, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, Cloud Gay/Janet, Estoico/Valka, Hiccup/Astrid
Series: Matrimonios arreglados [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823755
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Compromiso hecho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



> Regalo para mi Gallinita que tanto aprecio  
> p.d. Espero ver dibujos de esto ehhh

Eran tiempos difíciles, la compañía del Señor Pepe estaba pasando por una severa crisis, el hombre de avanzada edad estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se iría a la quiebra, no encontraba solución a su grave problema, los bancos se negaron a darle un préstamo, sus socios lo dejaron hundirse y a los que creía eran sus amigos simplemente lo ignoraron y cortaron relación con el, creía que ese sería el fin, pero entonces llego aquella mujer presentándole una gran propuesta y el acepto encantado, motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba tomando el té con la mujer mayor, discutiendo los últimos términos de aquel trato.

-Te lo digo, mi querido nieto es un gran candidato, tu hija estará en buenas manos y tu compañía se salvara.- La mujer llevo la taza a sus labios antes de beber el contenido.

-De eso no tengo dudas Rosiepuff, me preocupa que tal vez no le interese mi pequeña, ella es demasiado enérgica a veces y por lo que me cuentas tu muchacho es más serio.- El hombre dejo la taza de lado y tomo una de las galletas.

-Oh descuida, algo de esa energía le hará bien, además tu hija podría aprender algo de él, si me lo preguntas se equilibraran muy bien, todos tendremos lo que queremos, tu salvaras tu compañía, yo podre ver a mi nieto casado y ambos tendremos nietos, bueno bisnietos para mi.- La mujer cubrió su boca con un abanico para después reír.

-¿Nos estamos haciendo viejos verdad?- El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza. –Solo espero y deseo que se lleven bien, después de todo estarán juntos para siempre.

-Puede que al principio sea difícil, pero ya tendrán demasiado tiempo para conocerse mejor- Rosiepuff dejo su abanico de lado y miro al frente donde su nieto regresaba de sus prácticas de equitación e iba directo a los establos. -¿Entonces fijamos fecha para la fiesta de compromiso?

-Me parece lo más correcto, eso será bueno para ambos.- Pepe tomo lo ultimo del té que quedaba en su taza mientras Rosiepuff sonreía.

En los establos un hombre de cabello blanco recibió al caballo y su jinete.

-¿Cómo estuvo la practica señor?- El jinete solo rodó los ojos.

-Nube ¿Qué haces aquí?- El joven bajo del equino y comenzó a quitarse los guantes.

-Como su mayordomo me aseguro de su bienestar.- Nube hizo una reverencia antes de llevar al caballo a su lugar.

-Mas que mayordomo pareces niñera.- Comento mientras dejaba los guantes de lado.

-Joven Ramón, sus palabras me hieren, y yo que cuido bien de usted.- El joven de ojos azules solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel actuar.

-Mejor dime ¿Dónde está mi abuela?- Ramón paso una mano por su cabello para acomodar su peinado que había sido víctima del viento.

-Esto le va a encantar, está hablando sobre su compromiso con el señor Pepe.- Aquello sin duda no alegro al joven.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Ye le había dicho que no tengo interés en casarme, ahora?- Nube regreso a su lado y acomodo los botones del saco del joven.

-Ella solo se preocupa por usted, digo teme que quede como un ermitaño aislado de sociedad y nunca tener la dicha de ver crecer a sus bisnietos.- El mayordomo se alejo de Ramón.

-Pero está ignorando por completo lo que yo quiero.- El joven salió de los establos y camino hacia la casa seguido de su mayordomo.

-La Señora Rosiepuff solo busca lo mejor para usted y estoy de acuerdo en que necesita una esposa y urgente.- Nube comento mientras sonreía.

-No necesito una esposa.

-Ah pero ya está en edad para casarse y de hecho ya debería tener hijos en camino.- Nube se adelanto y abrió la puerta.  
Ramón no pudo contestar al comentario de su mayordomo, ya que cuando ingreso a la casa su abuela lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Aquí estas mi vida, tengo buenas noticias, en una semana es tu fiesta de compromiso y después tu boda.

Poppy amaba a su padre y haría cualquier cosa por él, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, por eso se encontraba en esta fiesta, rodeada de personas a las cuales la mayoría no conocía y a otros solo sabia sus nombres, ella trataba de mantener una sonrisa y ser amable y cortes, después de todo esta era su fiesta, bueno de ella y su futuro marido al cual no veía por ningún lado y estaba segura que se debía a las tantas personas que se acercaban a desear lo mejor sin importar el hecho que la pareja ni si quiera se conocía.

Ella estaba dispuesta dar lo mejor de sí para que su matrimonio no fuera infeliz, una pareja se acerco a ella y su padre a dar sus buenos deseos mientras ella solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y decir un ocasional gracias, era ajena a una mirada azul que la observaba del otro lado del salón.

-Así que… ¿Esa será tu esposa?- Ramón parpadeo antes de centrar su atención en el joven de cabello castaño.

-Eso creo, la verdad ni me importa, seguramente es como todas las demás mujeres, superficial e interesada.- El joven de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, parece muy amable.- El joven insistió al momento que bebía de una copa.

-No quiero y ni me interesa.- Ramón seguía en su negativa, causando que su compañero alzara una ceja.

-Debería importarte, digo, compartirás con ella el resto de tu vida.- El castaño miro al joven quien dejo escapar un gruñido.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Ramón por fin lo miro de frente.

-Es tu fiesta de compromiso, es normal que me acerque a felicitarte.- El castaño sonrió divertido.

-A felicitarme o a insistir en que me interese por una perfecta desconocida.- Ramón sonrió antes de agregar. –No soy como tu Hipo y tu manía por seguir mujeres rubias con la mirada. 

-Yo no…- El joven no supo que contestar por un momento, después de todo, las palabras de su compañero tienen algo de verdad. –Ese no es el punto, puede que me gusten las rubias lo admito pero entonces a ti te gustan las peli rosas, desde hace rato la estas mirando.- Hipo sonrió ante un gruñido de su compañero.

-Es bonita sí, pero eso no quita que no tenga nada en el cerebro.- Ramón tomo de su copa.

-Eso no lo sabes, acércate, tal vez te sorprendas, después de todo parece estar rodeada de amigas.- Ramón sonrió cuando desvió la mirada de su prometida y miro a cierta Rubia junto al General Eret. 

–Lo haré, pero para asegurarme de que no te burlaras si sale mal te aviso que el General Eret está muy cerca de Lady Astrid.- No fue necesario que Ramón se volteara, podía escuchar como claramente Hipo se ahogaba con su bebida.

-¿QUE?- El castaño miro en la dirección de su amigo y frunció el ceño al ver a la hermosa dama rubia con ese vestido rojo y negro, siendo abordada por un sonriente General.

-Si no te apresuras tal vez ella también termine comprometida.- Y con esas palabras el joven de ojos azules se alejo, dejo su copa vacía en una de las bandejas que transportaban los meseros en el proceso.

La futura novia ahora estaba conversando con sus damas de compañía, un par de gemelas que cuidaban que nada ensuciara su vestido y que todos los protocolos se siguieran, pero más que eso, la joven de cabello rosa las consideraba sus amigas.

-Imagino que deber ser frustrante que aun no pueda conocer a su prometido Lady Poppy.- Comento la gemela llamada Satín.

-Bueno, esta solo es una fiesta de compromiso, ya tendrán tiempo cuando se casen y vivan como marido y mujer.- Seda hermana de Satín dijo mientras alejaba las bandejas con bocadillos de Lady Poppy.

-No creo que sea tan malo, después de todo hago esto por mi padre- Ambas damas la miraron con admiración.

-Pobre de Lady Poppy, es tan considerada con su padre.- Satín se llevo ambas manos al pecho.

-Sin duda un acto noble de su parte.- Seda inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Es la verdad, solo hago esto por el dinero que Madame Rosiepuff le dará a mi padre para salvar la compañía.- La joven de cabello rosado era ajena al chico que escuchaba su conversación.

-Bueno eso es verdad, su padre estaba en crisis, pero pasemos a algo más interesante ¿Cómo cree que sea su prometido?- Satín miraba con ojos ensoñadores a la joven.

-Supongo que si es tan rico y la abuela le busca esposa, debe ser horrible.- Poppy se llevo una mano a su boca. –Dios seguramente será un ser asqueroso, gordo y…- La joven no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por Seda.

-No continúe por favor, eso sería una pesadilla.- Ramón se alejo, no necesitaba escuchar mas, su prometida era como sospecho, una niña mimada que solo le importaba lo superficial.

-Pobre de Lady Poppy.- Satín saco un pañuelo y seco una lagrima que había salido de su ojo.

-No importa, aun si estoy en lo correcto pondré lo mejor de mí para llevarme bien, después de todo no quiero un matrimonio infeliz.- La joven trato de dar su mejor sonrisa.

-Oh Lady Poppy es muy valiente.- Seda sonrió a la joven de cabello rosa.

El joven de ojos azules abandono su propia fiesta de compromiso ese día, el había tenido razón respecto a su prometida y si de ahora en adelante tenía que soportarla pues aprovecharía sus momentos de libertad antes de que su vida fuera un infierno.

Los días pasaron y con ello se acercaba mas el día de su boda, aunque se había resignado en cumplirle el capricho a su abuela, eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo, es mas hoy se supone que su “prometida” se mudaría pero poco le importaba, estaba paseando en caballo con su amigo para despejar su mente.

-¿Seguro que ella dijo eso?- Hipo montaba a su caballo azabache, siguiendo el ritmo de Ramón en su corcel gris. 

-Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije, es una completa superficial, solo una cara bonita con la cabeza hueca.- El joven de ojos azules comento frunciendo sus cejas.

-Tal vez escuchaste mal- Hipo trataba de que su amigo tratara de aceptar a su prometida, después de todo no sería bueno odiar a la persona con quien estabas a punto de casarte.

-No trates de defender lo indefendible, mi opinión sobre ella no va a cambiar.

-Bueno, dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso ¿no?- El joven castaño alzo una ceja.

-Esa es una vil mentira, no creas todo lo que lees Hipo.- El castaño solo rodó los ojos.

-Y tú deberías dejar de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

-Mejor dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Dijiste que querías decirme algo.- Ramón cambio el tema pues no quería seguir pensando en su prometida.

-Al parecer ya no soy libre.- Hipo se mordió el labio y espero reacción de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Acaso tu padre…- Ramón abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sí, de hecho fue en tu fiesta de compromiso cuando cerró el trato, así que ya estoy de tu lado.- El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Al menos conoces a la mujer con la que te comprometieron?- Ramón miraba a su amigo.

-Esa es la mejor parte, me casare con Lady Astrid… Sorpresa…- Ramón detuvo a su corcel e Hipo lo imito.

-Al menos te casas con alguien en quien tenias interés.- E l joven de ojos azules sonrió por su amigo.

-Sí, pero no es lo que ella quería, llámame cursi si quieres, pero yo esperaba poder cortejarla y después si aceptaba pues proponérselo.- Hipo ordeno a su caballo continuar y fue seguido por Ramón. 

-Mira el lado bueno, tienes a la rubia

-Pero no por su voluntad

-Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas hoy en día.- Ramón dijo mirando al frente.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, solo espero que no sea una relación tensa.- Hipo sonrió antes de agregar. –Como la tuya.

-Para empezar aun no me caso, así que no puedes decir que es una relación tensa.- Ramón explico su punto.

-Pero lo será si sigues en la negativa, tal vez tu prometida sea como dices, pero si trataras de hacerla ver otra perspectiva tal vez cambie su actitud.- Hipo se encogió de hombros.

-Las personas como ella no cambian.- Ramón aseguro acelerando el paso.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, dale una oportunidad, sino tu vida de verdad será un infierno.- Hipo dijo para después alejarse a los establos, ya que habían llegado de nuevo a los terrenos de la casa.

Ramón observo el carruaje de su abuela regresaba de su paseo, siguió su línea de visión y soltó un gruñido al ver que su prometida ya estaba ahí, bueno ella tendría que verlo tarde o temprano.

-Vamos Gary.- El corcel obedeció y continúo su andar.

Rosiepuff estaba más que encantada de recibir a la futura esposa de su nieto, por ello bajo algo apresurada de su carruaje sin esperar a que uno de sus sirvientes la ayudara.

-Querida, llegaste más temprano de lo previsto, y que bueno que llegue justo a tiempo.- Poppy sonrió ante la mujer mayor que se acercaba a ella.

-Lo siento, pero mi padre insistió en que fuera puntual y termine llegando antes.- Detrás de la mujer salió un hombre robusto y para nada del agrado de la joven quien creía que sería su esposo.

-Mi niña, estoy ansiosa por tu boda con mi nieto.- Roisepuff tomo las manos de la joven entre las de ella.

-Sí, yo…- Poppy no podía apartar la vista de ese hombre, trato de poner su mejor cara, después de todo debía recordar que hacia aquello por su padre y debía poner todo de sí para llevarse bien.

-Oh mira que suerte aquí viene mi nieto.- Poppy miro confundida a la mujer mayor, ¿acaso el hombre detrás de ella no era su nieto?

Poppy se congelo al ver a aquel apuesto joven, cabello violeta, ojos azules, labios perfectos y apostaba que debajo de ese traje de equitación estaba un buen cuerpo, la joven se sonrojo por tal pensamiento, pero no aparto la vista de su futuro esposo, quien al verla solo desvió la mirada ignorándola y dirigiéndose con su corcel a los establos.

-¿El es…- Poppy no pudo terminar su frase ya que la mujer mayor la interrumpió.

-Ese es mi nieto Ramón, descuida querida tu futuro esposo es algo serio, espero que puedas enseñarle el concepto de diversión, tu padre menciono que sueles ser muy positiva en todo.- Rosiepuff miraba a Poppy cálidamente.

-Si… yo también espero llevarme bien con el.- La joven de cabello rosado sonrió, su prometido no estaba nada mal, tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado.

La suerte claramente no estaba de su lado, los días antes de la boda ella veía poco a su futuro esposo y las veces que se lo llegaba a topar él le dirigía la misma mirada de desprecio y la ignoraba, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez se trataba de un joven narcisista engreído y lo peor era que no lo entendía, ya que su abuela era una persona de lo más amable y bondadosa.

Regreso a la realidad cuando su padre la llamo, indicándole que era hora de la ceremonia y que debía entregarla en el altar, cada paso que daba se sentía más pesado que el otro, un nudo se formo en la boca de su estomago, ella de verdad quería ayudar a su padre, pero empezaba a cuestionarse si el precio era razonable, después de todo no quería un matrimonio infeliz, se había resignado a un amor de cuentos de hadas, pero al menos esperaba un matrimonio tranquilo y llevarse bien, al parecer no seria así. 

Cada paso que daba hacia el altar podía sentir una enorme pesadez, aunque toda la decoración era perfecta, los invitados sonrientes, su padre orgulloso, la abuela del joven incluso se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas al verla avanzar al altar, la verdad era que ella podía sentir que el ambiente era tenso, su malestar solo empeoro cuando estaba enfrente de él, su prometido la miraba con superioridad, no hicieron falta palabras para decirle lo que pasaba, él la odiaba.

Ramón estaba enojado, su ceño fruncido era evidente, para los demás les pareció que tal vez su boda no fue como el quería, algún problema con la comida, tal vez la decoración, algún invitado no deseado, pero la verdad era que todo había salido perfecto, el único problema era su ahora esposa, la ceremonia fue de lo más hermosa y la fiesta salió perfecta, ahora se encontraba en su habitación, corrección, la habitación de los dos, le frustraba que ahora tenía que compartir su espacio, pero aquí estaban los dos, esperando que alguno diera el primer paso para consumar por completo su matrimonio. 

Poppy permanecía sentada en la cama, unas sirvientas la habían ayudado en quitarse el vestido, dejándola sola en camisón, en una esquina de la habitación estaba Ramón cruzado de brazos, por sorprendente que fuera no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el transcurso de su boda más que para los votos, la joven de cabello rosa inflo sus mejillas, no creía poder soportar más aquella situación, así que decidió ser la primera en hablar. 

-Entonces… ¿debemos consumar nuestra unión?- Sabia que era una pregunta estúpida, pero la verdad fue que no se le ocurrió algo más.

-Eso ya lo sé, no soy un idiota.- Ramón se descruzo de brazos y camino hacia ella.

-Yo no quise…- La joven trataba de disculparse, pero su esposo la interrumpí.

-Solo acabemos con esta farsa para que dejes de molestarme.- El joven de cabello violeta empezó a desvestirse ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

-Disculpa, pero ¿al menos podrías tratarme menos cortante?- Al fin lo había dicho, no entendía cual era el problema del joven, ella tampoco quería esa boda, pero lo hizo por su padre.

-¿Por qué seria cortes con alguien como tú?- Él la ignoro y continúo quitándose la camisa.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿A qué te refieres? Apenas y nos conocemos ¿que pude haber hecho para molestarte?- Esta vez se podía notar la molestia en el rostro de la joven.

-Nada en realidad, solo existir.- Ramón alzo una ceja mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Poppy al notar aquello desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Yo tampoco quería casarme con alguien quien no conocía pero lo hice…

-Por dinero, ya lo sé- La chica de cabello rosa lo miro sorprendida.

-Lo hice por mi padre, el necesitaba esa ayuda.- Poppy se cruzo de brazos indignada. –No me conoces y por eso no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

-Corrección, tu arruinaste mi vida, por ello soy libre de odiarte.- Ramón sonrió con superioridad.

-Pues no estás siendo muy cortes conmigo, así que también yo puedo odiarte.- Poppy miro detenidamente el cuerpo del joven, sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía un buen cuerpo, aparto la mirada avergonzada, ella debería estar enojada por ese joven mal criado que la juzgaba y no estar admirando su belleza.

-Bien por ti, el sentimiento es mutuo, solo terminemos esta farsa y ya.- Lo siguiente que supo Poppy fue que estaba en medio de la cama y su esposo encima de ella.

Ramón se decía que solo cumplía con los protocolos y que en parte era para hacer feliz a su abuela, trataba de convencerse que eso era desagradable, se suponía que aquel acto era una prueba pero aquello para nada tenía amor de por medio lo peor de todo era que una parte de su mente le decía que era genial las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, se negó a mirar a la joven a la cara, fijando sus ojos hacia el frente, pero por curiosidad bajo la vista y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aunque dijera que la chica era desagradable la verdad era que su belleza no se podía negar, ahí estaba ella, desnuda debajo de él, su cabello regado en la almohada, sus cejas fruncidas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, era simplemente hermosa, sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, el no caería en sus encantos, era más fuerte que eso, solo hacia su deber y ya.

Poppy no se opuso cuando el joven comenzó a desvestirla, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tratar de reprimir cualquier sonido que amenazara con salir, no había suaves caricias ni palabras dulces, era solo sexo sin lazos afectivos, después de todo para eso se había casado, para ser la esposa de ese joven y darle hijos, aunque quería estar molesta por su trato hacia ella, su mente no dejaba de jugarle mal y traer pensamientos que no eran propios de una dama, no ayudaba el hecho de que su nuevo esposo fuera… candente.

Poppy se vio traicionada por su propio cuerpo y sin querer se le escapo un leve gemido, pero cuando estaba a punto de taparse la boca sintió como su esposo se venía por completo dentro de ella, al terminar el acto ella se apresuro a tomar su camisón y vestirse, ya no necesitaba verla más sin ropa, cada quien se acostó de un lado de la cama, ignorando por completo al otro.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y la relación de la pareja no mejoraba para mejor, al contrario solo empeoraba, Ramón se la pasaba todo el día con Sky Toronto, el administrador de su abuela, ya que le enseñaba todo lo necesario para que el mismo se encargara de sus negocios y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre solía salir a cabalgar, a veces acompañado de su amigo Hipo, con quien tenía la costumbre de quejarse de su esposa.

La joven de cabello rosa pasaba su tiempo acompañando a Madame Rosiepuff e incluso leyendo en la gran biblioteca de la mansión, a veces la bibliotecaria Janet le ayudaba con los libros que deseaba encontrar, todos eran muy amables y la trataban bien, su único problema era su esposo.

Lamentablemente una invitación a un evento importante exigía la presencia de ambos y por ende que convivieran…

-No puedo creer esto, Ramón querido ¿puedes creerlo? Primero tu y ahora el joven Haddock.- La mujer mayor sonreía mientras cenaban los tres juntos.

-El había mencionado que estaba comprometido, pero nunca me dijo fecha de boda.- El joven de cabello violeta miro a su abuela.

-Oh esto es grandioso, ahora los dos ya pueden hablar sobre cosas de matrimonio.- Rosiepuff estaba encantada con que el mejor amigo de su nieto pronto se casaría.

-Me alegro por él, después de todo había estado interesado en Lady Astrid desde hace tiempo.- La anciana noto como su nieto no incluía a su ahora esposa a la conversación y decidió ser ella quien les diera un empujón.

-Entonces, será grandioso, después de todo el que asistan a esta boda será su primera aparición en sociedad como marido y mujer ¿tú qué dices querida Poppy?- La joven alzo la vista al escuchar su nombre.

-No conozco al señor Haddock, pero sin duda he cruzado palabras con Lady Astrid, ella es… muy responsable.- Poppy comento al recordar como trato de hacerme amiga de la mujer, pero era muy fría y cortante pero sin dejar de ser cortes.

-Oh querida ella así es, está enfocada en brindarle honor a su familia, escuche que tenía muchos pretendientes, pero al final el joven Hipo logro ser el afortunado.- Rosiepuff sonrió alegre.

-Me alegro por ellos, espero que su matrimonio este lleno de amor.- Aquellas palabras dichas por la joven causaron que Ramón se riera.

-¿Pasa algo querido?- Su abuela lo miro seriamente.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que, no se casan por “amor”, Lord Estoico hizo la mejor oferta y por eso se le concedió la mano de Lady Astrid a su hijo.- El joven de ojos azules comento para después volver a comer.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no se puedan llevar bien, después de todo mencionaste que al joven Haddock le interesaba Lady Astrid.- Poppy frunció sus cejas sin apartar la mirada de su esposo.

-Para llevarse bien necesitan agradarse, tal vez a él le agrade pero eso no quiere decir que la otra parte este dispuesta a cooperar.- Ramón dejo su cubierto de lado enfocándose en la chica de cabello rosado.

-Bueno si “ambas partes” ponen de su lado tal vez su matrimonio no sea un infierno.- Poppy sonrió ante su querido esposo.

-Tal vez no sería un infierno si ciertas personas no fueran superficiales- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Y tal vez ciertas personas deberían de dejar de juzgar a la gente sin tener verdaderos motivos.- Poppy apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Pues quizá si tengo motivos- El joven alzo una ceja.

-Entonces quiero escucharlos- Poppy lo miro atenta esperando sus razones.

-No pienso decirte lo obvio.- Ramón se puso de pie y golpeo sus palmas en la mesa.

-Bien- Poppy imito su gesto mirándolo desafiante.

-Bien- Ramón repitió para después dejar su lugar. –Lo siento abuela perdí el apetito.

Cuando Ramón se marcho Poppy se dejo caer en su asiento y miro a la mujer mayor apenada.

-Yo… de verdad lo siento Madame Rosiepuff.- Poppy bajo la mirada apenada.

-Descuida querida, sé que mi nieto suele ser difícil, pero no lograras nada siguiendo su juego, trata de ser mas gentil, así vera lo buena que eres.- La mujer le sonrió.

-De verdad lo he intentado, pero solo me rechaza, el mismo me lo dijo, me odia y… no sé porque tiene una visión errónea de mi.- Poppy bajo la mirada algo triste.

-Solo dale tiempo, es como un niño haciendo un berrinche, cuando se dé cuenta de su error las cosas cambiaran.- Rosiepuff puso una mano sobre la de la chica.

-Gracias.

Ramón caminaba a su estudio, no quería ir directo a su habitación ya que ella iría ahí después de la cena y lo último que quería era verla, como no tenía nada que hacer más que caminar de un lado a otro en el estudio, decidió ir a la biblioteca para leer un poco y distraerse.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con su Mayordomo Nube y la Bibliotecaria Janet.

-Señor ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?- Nube se apresuro al lado del joven.

-Yo, vine a leer un poco.- Ramón se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué libro le interesaría?- Janet pregunto acomodándose sus anteojos.

-La verdad no se.- Ramón la miro y contesto. –Sorpréndeme.- Con un asentimiento la joven se marcho dejándolo solo con su mayordomo.

-Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con su esposa?- Nube pregunto notando el estado de su amo.

-Mal, fatal, terrible, es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Ramón miro a su mayordomo.

-Uy, eso sí suena mal, pero si la señorita Poppy es un amor.- Nube sonrió al recordar los modales de la chica.

-¿Tan rápido caíste en sus encantos? Creí que durarías mas.- El joven fue a sentarse cerca de la chimenea.

-No caí en ningún encanto señor, solo digo que la señorita Poppy es muy amable y educada, es como una ovejita y usted se está comportando como el lobo feroz.- Nube comento parándose al lado del joven.

-Oh por favor, ella es superficial y cabeza hueca, solo esta fingiendo para ganarse a todos.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-No creo que lo haga para manipularnos como usted cree, más bien me parece que de verdad quiere llevarse bien con usted.- Nube se recargo en la silla.

-Creí que estabas de mi lado.- El joven lo miro algo molesto.

-Lo estoy, pero me preocupo por usted y por eso me atrevo a decirle que le dé una oportunidad a la chica.

-Olvídalo.

-Por favor, solo se está haciendo más daño.- Nube insistía en que su amo viera la verdad.

-No insistas, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos, además su esposa no es fea- Nube le guiño un ojo. –Apuesto a que ustedes dos se divierten entre las sabanas.  
-NUBE.- El Mayordomo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo digo.- Ramón negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo rayos permito estas faltas de tu parte?- El joven no lucia molesto, al contrario se veía algo divertido con la situación.

-Bueno aparte de Mayordomo soy uno de sus pocos amigos.- El hombre de cabello blanco miro sus uñas con interés.

Ramón no pudo contestar nada más porque su abuela había aparecido, pidiendo hablar con él, Nube entendió y se retiro.

-¿Qué fue esa escena en la cena?- La mujer mayor alzo una ceja esperando respuesta.

-Ella es complicada.- Ramón aparto la vista.

-El complicado es otro.- La mujer soltó un suspiro. –Cariño, solo dale una oportunidad, se nota que quiere llevarse bien contigo.

-No pienso darle la oportunidad de que se burle de mi.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Ella no quiere eso, mi niño, pon de tu parte, sino tu matrimonio solo será más complicado.- La mujer trataba de razonar con su nieto.

-Pues ya lo es.

-Por favor, solo piensa en tus futuros hijos ¿Qué pensaran sobre sus padres odiándose? ¿Eso son los valores que quieres que aprendan?- Rosiepuff acaricio el rostro de su nieto. –Sé que es difícil para ti, pero yo solo quiero verte feliz, vi la oportunidad de ayudar a un viejo amigo y darte a ti algo que te has estado negando siempre.

-¿Una esposa molesta?- La mujer solo sonrió.

-Amor… piensa en eso mi niño- Con esas palabras la mujer mayor se retiro del lugar dejando a Ramón sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de que Madame Rosiepuff pidiera hablar con su nieto, Nube aprovecho para ir a buscar a cierta bibliotecaria, la encontró tratando de alcanzar un libro, su mano estirada para logar su objetivo mientras que con la otra sostenía un par de libros, Nube sonrió y se acerco a ella, paso sus dedos por su espalda haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara mas al mirar de quien se trataba frunció el ceño.

-Nube, casi me matas del susto.- La bibliotecaria acomodo sus lentes.

-Tranquila mi querida Janet, solo vine a ayudarte.- Nube estiro su brazo y sin dificultad alcanzo el libro que la mujer quería.

-¿Ya terminaste de entrometerte en la vida del señor Ramón?- Janet sonrió divertida.

-Oh no lo digas así, solo le doy sabios consejos.- Nube se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a donde se encontraba su amo.

-¿Sabios consejos? Solo espero que no termines matando a Lord Ramón o Madame Rosiepuff te matara a ti.- Janet inclino la cabeza sonriendo ante las expresiones de Nube.

-No mi querida Janet, no pienso dejarte sola, hará falta más que eso para alejarme de tu lado, prometo que sobreviviré a cualquier cosa que el destino me ponga enfrente hasta que tú me aceptes en tu vida.- Nube hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras la joven rodaba los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, hasta que me asegures que me darás trillizos aceptare tus propuestas.- La joven avanzo rápido dejando atrás a un aturdido Nube, que al percatarse se apresuro a alcanzarla.

-¿Tres? ¿Para qué quieres tantos niños?- Nube la miraba sorprendido.

-Para que cuando su padre cometa una estupidez entre todos podamos salir adelante.- Janet volvió a dejar a Nube atrás, pero ya no podían seguir con su conversación, habían regresado con su amo.

Janet entrego el libro a Ramón y salió de la habitación, poco después Nube la siguió, dejando solo al joven de cabello violeta, quien al estar en soledad soltó un suspiro, por su mente solo pasaban las palabras de su abuela, decidió a preocuparse por eso después se dispuso a leer pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el título del libro.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Janet se vería afectada por tanta convivencia con Nube y como solía decir el nombre de su mayordomo, dijo el nombre de la bibliotecaria.

-JANET.- Ahí en el libro entre sus manos, se podía leer el titulo de aquel ejemplar en el cual estaba escrita la palabra “Kamasutra” 

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, Nube trataba de reprimir su risa.

-¿Enserio le diste ese libro?- La mujer de lentes se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que pueda poner en práctica algo de eso con su esposa.- Nube no lo soporto mas y comenzó a reír por lo que acababa de hacer su querida bibliotecaria.


	2. Intentos fallidos

Era incomodo el fingir que todo era miel sobre hojuelas con respecto a su esposa, pero ante sociedad todo tenía que parecer perfecto, el no sería motivo de cotilleos.

La fiesta transcurría con tranquilidad, pero el necesitaba un escape para descansar su brazo, ya que su querida esposa se había aferrado a él y se negaba a soltarlo. 

-¿Podrías soltarme de una vez?- Ramón susurro mientras sonreía a las personas que pasaban.

-No te soltare querido, ni pienses que me dejaras sola rodeada de personas que no conozco del todo.- Poppy se aferro mas al brazo del joven.

-Estas empezando a ser molesta querida.

-Cariño descuida, desde que nos casamos tú has sido molesto.- Ramón abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, una dama de verdad se quedaría callada.- Poppy frunció las cejas.

-¿Quieres que sea molesta? Bien lo seré.- Sin aviso Ramón se vio arrastrado al hacia la pista de baile y sin más opciones accedió a bailar con su esposa pero sin dejar de reprocharle.

-¿Crees que porque estemos rodeados dejare de decirte lo que pienso de ti?- Ramón la atrajo más hacia él con la mano en su cintura.

-No, pero sin duda cuidaras tus palabras.- Poppy se alejo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Ramón la hacía dar una vuelta.

-¿Cuidar mis palabras? Sin duda eso deberías hacer tu- La mayoría creería que los susurros de la pareja eran tal vez porque uno tenía dificultades para seguir el ritmo de la música pero la realidad era otra.

-Querido no pienso dejar que tus comentarios hirientes invadan mis buenas vibras y positivismo.- Ramón la miro irritado.

-Tú eres la que invadió mi vida y por ende eres una molestia.- Poppy lo regreso a ver con cierta molestia en su rostro.

-Yo no pedí nada de esto y como no podemos librarnos del otro, lo menos que podemos hacer es tratar de comportarnos y llevarnos bien.- La joven de cabello rosa suspiro.

-Ni loco dejo que eso pase, hare de tu vida un infierno así como lo haces con la mía.- Ramón le dio una mirada severa, pero poco duro esa car ya que sintió como algo, no, alguien lo piso, regreso a mirarla y tenía una sonrisa burlona pegada en su rostro.

-Ups, perdón cariño, debí fijarme.- Ramón estaba desconcertado, sin duda aquella mujer no era como imagino, no se comportaba dócil ante su negativa, la verdad fue que creyó que si actuaba de esa forma ella trataría de ganarse su confianza y estar de su lado bueno.

Que tan equivocado estaba, la joven no solo se defendía, sino que le hacía frente, nunca espero eso de una dama y aunque lo negara, esas mismas características que decía odiar eran las mismas por las cuales la chica se le hacía interesante, pero él no caería ante ese juego, el nunca la amaría, nunca le tendría confianza y aunque lo fueran nunca la vería como su esposa.

La música se detuvo, dando por terminado el baile, ambos hicieron una reverencia y el ofreció su brazo para salir del lugar, tal vez esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado porque su abuela se les acerco.

-Oh querido, ambos se veían muy bien bailando, disfruten que son jóvenes a mi edad ya no estoy para tal movimiento.- Rosiepuff sonrió hacia el par y Ramón aprovecho esto para escapar.

-Gracias abuela.- Lentamente se escapo del agarre de Poppy. –Si me disculpan debo ir a hablar con el novio, tengo asuntos pendientes con el señor Haddock.- Sin una palabra más Ramón se alejo de las mujeres.

Poppy estaba entre nerviosa y furiosa, no estaba muy a gusto estando sola y rodeada de personas que no conocía, al menos la presencia de Madame Rosiepuff calmaba tales emociones.

-Muy bonito baile por cierto querida.- Poppy miro a la mujer mayor y asintió con la cabeza. –Aunque hubiera preferido que el pie de mi nieto no hubiera sufrido daños.- La joven bajo la cabeza apenada.

-¿Lo vio?- Risiepuff solo sonrió cálidamente.

-Descuida, nadie más lo vio, pero si quieres llevarte bien con el deberías de dejar de hacer tales cosas.- Poppy alzo la cabeza.

-De verdad lo intento pero cuando quiero acercarme el solo me aleja.- La mujer mayor tomo las manos de la joven.

-Ten paciencia, mucha paciencia, yo sé que no te lo está poniendo fácil, pero conozco a mi nieto, pronto caerá en cuenta de su error.- Rosiepuff soltó las manos de la joven.

-No sé qué haría sin sus sabios consejos.- Poppy sonrió a la mujer.

-Posiblemente tu y mi nieto ya se habrían matado.- La mujer se rió tapándose con su abanico mientras Poppy solo sonreía.

Al fin era libre, tenía algo de tiempo antes de volver al tormento de su vida, solo tenía que hablar con Hipo para desahogarse y después regresar con su esposa.

Su búsqueda no duro mucho ya que el joven estaba cerca y sin su esposa, eso era perfecto, al llegar a él ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa?- Hipo pregunto dejando su copa de lado.

-¿Dónde está la tuya?- El castaño hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

-Su madre menciono algo sobre retocar su peinado.- Ramón asintió ante esto y respondió.

-Escape de la mía.- El joven de cabello violeta vio como su amigo fallaba en reprimir su risa.

-¿Sigues en malos términos con ella?- Hipo por fin pudo controlarse y decidió tomar de su copa.

-Es peor que malos términos, no pienso darle tregua para nada- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos, debes darle oportunidad, no se ve tan mala.- El castaño miro en la dirección en donde Poppy platicaba amablemente con la abuela de Ramón, ambas mujeres sonreían.

-Por supuesto que no y es mi última palabra, tu no convives con ella, no es una dama bien comportada.- Esto último lo dijo el joven de ojos azules al recordar como lo piso en el baile.

-Al menos la tuya tiene personalidad y no es fría.- Hipo hizo una mueca al recordar a su ahora esposa.

-¿Qué no era la mujer de tus sueños?- Ramón alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Me gustaba su físico sí, pero más que eso era el misterio, quería conocerla mejor y saber más de ella, se ve que es una mujer fuerte pero…

-¿Pero?- El joven de cabello violeta observo a su amigo.

-No es como imagine, creí que y espere a que me recriminara o me golpeara con la punta de su zapato, pero es… demasiado fría, no habla más que lo necesario y todo el día he escuchado los susurros de su madre de comportarse, pararse derecha, mirada al frente y ese tipo de cosas.- Hipo termino de hablar y miro a Ramón.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿estás triste porque pensaste que te odiaría pero en vez de eso obtuviste una esposa dócil?- Hipo asintió y Ramón se rió.

-Oye esto es serio.

-No es serio, quisiera tener tu suerte, la mía contesta mis comentarios y no se queda callada.

-Tal vez no respondería si fueras más amable.- Hipo miro su copa ahora vacía.

-Solo, la trato como se merece.- Los dos jóvenes no pudieron seguir conversando porque su abuela se había acercado con su esposa.

-Ramón querido, no es bueno que dejes a tu esposa por mucho tiempo.- La mujer mayor miro al castaño y sonrió. –Joven Haddock felicidades por su boda.- Hipo asintió antes de contestar.

-Gracias Madame Rosiepuff.

-Oh querido tu esposa se acerca con tus padres.- Rosiepuff dijo mientras todos volteaban en la dirección en que ella miraba.   
Ninguno de los dos jóvenes entendió bien como paso, un momento estaban solos platicando y al otro estaban rodeados de más personas, siguiendo las reglas de sociedad, las presentaciones tuvieron que ser hechas.

-Madame Rosiepuff, Ramón.- Hipo miro a los dos. –Les presento a mi esposa Lady Astrid.- La novia solo inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Ramón imito la acción de su amigo, era momento de presentar a su mujer.

-Es un placer conocerla Lady Astrid. –Su mirada se poso en la mujer castaña y el gran hombre de cabello y barba rojiza. –Señor Estoico, Madame Valka, ella es mi esposa Lady Poppy.- Después de decir aquello miro a la joven de cabello rosa. –Tal vez los hayas visto en nuestra boda querida.- Poppy sonrió antes de contestar.

-Sí, los recuerdo, un placer conocerlos.

-Esto es maravilloso Valka, un día estos dos niños corrían por todos lados y ahora ya están casados.- Rosiepuff se dirigió a la mujer castaña.

-Sin duda han crecido.- Valka miro a su hijo con cariño.

-Bueno, no se ustedes señoras, pero yo sí que espero tener nietos pronto.- Ante las palabras de Estoico tanto Hipo como Ramón palidecieron.

-Estoico, ese también es mi deseo, pero yo les llevo la ventaja, para mi serán bisnietos, ya ansió el tener un bebe en casa.- La mujer mayor comento emocionada.

-Es cierto, Lady Poppy ¿aun no está en cinta?- Poppy se sonrojo por la pregunta.

-Yo… bueno…

-¿Aun no?- Esta vez fue Estoico quien pregunto. –Qué raro, ya casi se cumple un mes desde su boda.- Ese comentario solo causo que su esposa lo golpeara en el costado discretamente.

-Querido, no seas imprudente, además aun es muy pronto para saberlo.- Valka sonrió a la joven de cabello rosa.

-Pero Val, tú te embarazaste al mes de casarnos, para mi es suficiente tiempo.- Estoico solo se gano una mirada severa de su esposa.

-Concuerdo que es muy pronto, pero quien sabe, cuando menos lo esperemos estaremos rodeados de niños corriendo por todos lados, jugando y haciendo travesuras.- Rosiepuff tenía una mirada soñadora, después se dirigió a su nieto. –Querido apresúrate, no soy eterna, quiero ver crecer a tus hijos.

-Abuela, no creo que este sea el momento y lugar para hablar de eso.- Ramón trataba de salir de aquella conversación que lo incomodaba.

-Hipo lo mismo va para ti.- Estoico miro a su hijo.

-Papá.- Hipo estaba rojo y se podía notar su nerviosismo.

-Oh vamos muchachos, eso es normal después de un matrimonio, no es por apresurarlos solo estamos emocionados por recibir nuevos integrantes a nuestras familias.- Valka comento mirando a ambos jóvenes.

La fiesta continuo y como todo llego a su fin, a Ramón le hubiera gustado decir que la conversación con Estoico y Valka había sido lo único incomodo, pero la realidad fue que después de ellos varios conocidos se acercaron a preguntar lo mismo, si su esposa ya estaba embarazada y que era algo raro, unos incluso hasta tuvieron el atrevimiento de compartir algunos consejos, Ramón sabía que era su deber y se esperaba que pronto diera algún heredero, pero por más que intentaba con su esposa nada pasaba.

-Esto es tu culpa.- Ramón comento mientras se desvestía para comenzar con aquel acto de intimidad.

-¿Mi culpa? A lo mejor el del problema eres tu.- Poppy cometo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la cama.

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien, tú debes ser la del problema.- Ramón señalo a la peli rosa mientras se quitaba sus pantalones.

-Pues lo siento querido, no trates de culparme solo a mí en algo que nos involucra a los dos.- Poppy desvió la mirada cuando sintió que el colchón a su lado se hundía.

-Y la peor parte es que tengo que tocarte hasta que puedas dar un heredero.- Sin aviso Ramón volvió a colocarse encima de la joven quien solo cerró los ojos.

Todas las noches eran la misma rutina, solían discutir el porqué Poppy aun no quedaba embarazada para después proceder a tener relaciones, con la idea que se seria la ultima vez, pero nada cambiaba, los meses pasaban y su relación seguía igual o incluso más tensa, pero lo que termino por molestar a Ramón fue esa noticia.

-Ramón querido ¿ya supiste?- El joven de cabello violeta disfrutaba de un agradable momento con su abuela mientras ambos bebían te. 

-¿Qué sucede abuela?- Rosiepuff sonrió.

-El joven Hipo, tu amigo ya va a ser padre.- Ramón dejo caer su galleta y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste hijo, ya va a ser papá, Lady Astrid está embarazada y por lo que escuche se dice que tiene como tres meses de embarazo.- Rosiepuff tomaba tranquilamente su te sin mirar la cara de su nieto.

-Pero ¿Cómo? El se caso después que yo y…

-Tranquilo querido no te agobies, seguramente pronto me darás bisnietos.- Ramón apretó los labios, ya no estaba seguro y es que por más que intentaba con su esposa nada pasaba.

-Lo siento abuela, pero debo retirarme.- Ramón se puso de pie y dudo un momento antes de tomar unas cuantas galletas.

-¿Te gustaron?- Ramón sonrió avergonzado.

-Están buenas ¿nueva receta?- El joven de cabello violeta se llevo una a la boca mientras su abuela sonreía y dejaba su taza de lado, era bien sabido que la mujer mayor era buena en repostería.

-No querido, estas las hizo tu esposa.- Ante aquella revelación el joven de ojos azules abrió la boca.

-¿Ella hizo esto?- Ramón alzo la galleta.

-Tiene talento si me preguntas.- Rosiepuff se llevo sus manos a su regazo.

-¿Desde cuándo ella hace este tipo de cosas?- Ramón miro a su abuela intrigado.

-Bueno, no es como que pase mucho tiempo con su esposo.- Al decir aquello la mujer miro fijamente a su nieto quien trago en seco. –Suele entretenerse con estas cosas, hace galletas, le enseñe a tejer, amabas paseamos en el jardín y ella suele cuidar de algunas plantas e incluso una vez salvo a un ave, la hubieras visto, tenía toda la cara llena de barro pero su prioridad era asegurarse que el pobre pichón estaba bien.

Ramón parpadeo un par de veces desconcertado, sin duda aquellas actividades no las haría una mujer que estuviera interesada en sus comodidades, una parte de él decía que se había equivocado, pero como en otras ocasiones su paranoia dijo que solo intentaba jugar con él. 

-Adiós abuela.- Sin decir más se encamino hacia la biblioteca.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, la presión por no tener hijos y eso solo aumento al enterarse que su amigo, el cual se caso después ya estaba esperando, el haberse enterado de las cosas que hacia su esposa en su ausencia, la verdad nunca le importo, el asumió que se la pasaba todo el día frente al espejo o revisando su ropa, sin duda aquello fue una sorpresa.

Comenzaba a sentirse mal por haberla juzgado, pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento se instalo, igualmente se marcho, ella estaba tramando algo y el no bajaría la guardia, debía estar más alerta, pero luego se preocuparía de eso, por ahora solo quería leer algo para distraerse y después enfrentar su realidad.

Cuando entro en la biblioteca espero encontrar paz y tranquilidad, pero lo que encontró a cambio fue a su “querida esposa” conversando tranquilamente con Janet, al acercarse más pudo notar que en la mesa del centro se encontraba dos tazas de té y galletas, al notar su presencia la bibliotecaria se puso de pie de un salto.

-Señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- Janet pregunto acomodándose sus lentes y sacudiendo su vestido.

-Descuida Janet, solo vine a leer un poco.- Ramón noto como la chica de cabello rosa solo se encogía más en su asiento y no le dirigía la mirada.

-Enseguida traigo el libro que estaba leyendo la otra noche.- Janet fue en busca de aquello y el joven de cabello violeta no le prestó más atención, estaba entretenido mirando el actuar de su esposa.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí fingiendo que no estoy?- Ramón se cruzo de brazos y observo como Poppy bajaba un libro con el cual se había tapado el rostro.

-Si vienes a decirme lo horrible que es tu vida a mi lado ¿puedes esperar hasta la noche?- Poppy volvió a alzar su libro.

-¿No estás de humor?- El alzo una ceja curioso.

-Más bien trato de mantener la calma.- Poppy bajo su libro una vez más y lo miro.

-¿Calma de qué?- Ramón estaba interesado por lo que decía la chica, si que se sentó en la silla libre que deje Janet.

-Pues lo de nuestra situación.- Poppy se encogió más en su asiento y bajo la mirada para ocultar un sonrojo.

-Explícate mejor- Ramón recargo su mejilla en el dorso de su mano, esperando la respuesta, la chica solo parpadeo al notar que él no le estaba gritando, ignorando o mirándola feo.

-Bueno, Janet me estaba comentando que cuando una pareja… un matrimonio quiere concebir pero se sienten presionas es normal que la mujer no quede embarazada, hasta que se relajen.- Poppy aparto la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Qué estas proponiendo?- El joven de cabello violeta se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, la verdad era que llevarle la contraria a su esposa era tarea difícil, por ello decidió escucharla por esta vez.

-Bueno, sé que me odias y yo no dejare de defenderme de tus comentarios hirientes, pero… estaba pensando en una tregua ¿temporal?- Poppy inclino la cabeza esperando respuesta del hombre.

-¿Tregua temporal?- Ramón s enderezo en su asiento y miro fijamente a su esposa. 

-Solo hasta que quede embarazada, después seremos libres de seguir odiando la existencia del otro.- La joven de cabello rosa se cruzo de brazos.

-Está bien- Poppy lo miro sorprendida, no espero que el aceptara rápido, es mas ella pensó que la ignoraría como siempre.

-Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo?- Ramón solo asintió y se puso de pie, Poppy lo siguió, ambos se dirigían a la habitación que compartían.

Mientras caminaban Ramón no dejaba de pensar en su amigo Hipo y el cómo iba a ser padre antes que él, después de todo el era mayor y se caso primero, lo que aumentaba sus preocupaciones, debía tener un heredero de inmediato y por ello accedió a intentar la opción de su esposa, lo que sea que le diera un heredero lo más rápido posible.

Ambos llegaron a su habitación y Ramón abrió la puerta para que ella entrara primero, después de cerrarla el procedió a desvestirse, noto la mirada de la joven en él cuando estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones y al verse descubierta aparto la mirada. 

-¿Qué haces?- Poppy siguió de espaldas mientras contestaba.

-Yo… necesito ayuda con el vestido.

Ramón entendió a que se refería y se acerco para desatar los nudos, cada vez que el vestido cedía inexplicablemente sentía que su boca se secaba.

Cuando el vestido cayo el asuelo, el joven de cabello violeta pudo apreciar la espalda de su esposa, muy en el interior se encontró deseando que ella se diera la vuelta para apreciar el otro lado, pero después se reprendió por ello, nunca había puesto atención a aquello, solo se limitaba a ver un punto fijo en la pared mientras entraba en ella y esta no sería la excepción.

Poppy se acerco a la cama y se recostó, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que él se uniera, Ramón termino de desvestirse y se posiciono arriba de la chica como siempre, pero esta vez algo no estaba bien… recordó lo que ella dijo sobre relajarse, la miro con más detenimiento y pudo ver como sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus cejas se fruncían, sus brazos estaban cubriendo sus senos, se notaba que estaba tensa, si el quería un heredero tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tomo sus muñecas y lentamente las separo de su pecho, Poppy abrió un ojo curiosa.

-Relájate.- Su voz sonó tranquila pero autoritaria, así que ella solo asintió y dejo que el continuara.

Al quitar sus brazos pudo apreciar esos montículos que antes había ignorado, quedando fascinado con la anatomía de su esposa, debía reconocerlo era hermosa, sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento indebido, debía concentrarse en dar un heredero, solo eso, nada de lazos ni emociones.

Ramón bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica donde masajeo sus costados para después recorrer sus piernas antes de enredarlas en su cintura, mío una vez más la cara de su esposa, ya no fruncía las cejas, se notaba más relajada, al entrar en ella pudo notar ciertas cosas, como que con cada empuje ella se retorcía un poco, lo cual no era malo, de hecho se sentía bien, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se mordía el labio inferior, Ramón sonrió ante la vista, le agradaba saber que él era quien provocaba esas reacciones, se pregunto si podría llevarla al límite.

Sus manos se dirigieron a los senos de la joven, tomo uno en cada mano y comenzó a masajearlos, esta vez descubrió que con aquella estimulación ella movía mas sus caderas en busca de una unión más profunda y él se la dio.

No supo bien el porqué, solo que su rostro se acercaba al de ella, quería ver más de cerca aquellas expresiones que marcaba su rostro sonrojado, mas cuando estuvo a centímetros, escucho el sonido más dulce de todos, ella había soltado un gemido.  
Inmediatamente la joven de cabello rosa se había llevado sus manos a su boca mientras cerraba los ojos, Ramón maldecía internamente, le había constado trabajo que ella se relajara y ahora volvía a ponerse tensa, frunciendo el ceño sus manos apartaron las de ella de su boca y las coloco por arriba de su cabeza sin soltarlas.

Aquel acto intimo que era costumbre entre ellos cada noche, una vez más se hacía presente, pero esta vez era diferente, el joven de cabello violeta no sabía que pasaba exactamente con él, pero sentía la necesidad de estar mar cerca de la joven, tocarla más, escuchar sus dulces gemidos e incluso besarla, inconscientemente se acerco mas a sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, seria sencillo dar el siguiente paso, pero cuando estuvo a milímetros de su boca ella abrió los ojos y todo sentimiento que dentro de él latía desapareció.

Se aparto de ella bruscamente, sin dar una explicación y se tapo con las sabanas de pies a cabeza, negándose a verla, Poppy se mordió su labio inferior y decidió no decir nada, no quería ponerlo de mal humor y soportar sus regaños y gritos, opto por la mejor opción que era tratar de dormir, pero no podía, él la había tocado mas gentilmente y cuando abrió los ojos el estaba muy cerca de ella era acaso… ¿Qué él planeaba besarla? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera abierto los ojos? ¿Era una señal de que él no le era indiferente?

Poppy sabía que le gustaba su esposo y debía admitir que admiraba sus modales y todo lo que sabía hacer, pero también detestaba como la trataba y lo peor de todo no sabía bien él porque, aunque él se lo dijo, la odiaba solo por existir pero ¿Era eso motivo suficiente? ¿Y porque accedió a su tregua y luego la ignoro? 

Todas aquellas preguntas en la mente de la joven de cabello rosa le hacían imposible el poder dormir, por fortuna después de un rato logro quedarse dormida.

Los días pasaron y Ramón evitaba más de lo habitual a su esposa, e incluso en las noches el llegaba a su habitación cuando ella ya estaba dormida, se había propuesto el tener un heredero, pero no a ese costo, estuvo a punto de caer en el plan de seducción de aquella mujer y eso no se podía volver a repetir.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- La voz de Hipo lo trajo a la realidad, fue que recordó que su amigo de confianza había ido a visitar diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Si te escucho, perdón, tenía en mente el trabajo con Sky.- Ramón se acomodo en su silla mientras Hipo se recargaba más en la suya que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. –O prefieres ir a cabalgar.- Ante aquello el castaño hizo una mueca.

-No vine en Chimuelo, ese caballo esta indispuesto.- El rostro de Hipo se veía levemente molesto.

-¿Se enfermo?- Ramón parpadeo curioso, pues Hipo siempre solía andar con aquel equino negro.

-Esta mas que bien, hace unos meses llego una yegua blanca y el no hace otra cosa que estar cerca de ella.- El castaño termino su explicación.

-Oh eso es interesante.- Hipo noto que su amigo estaba volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos y decidió preguntar.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Te noto… distante- El joven de cabello violeta suspiro.

-Lo mismo de siempre, pero por favor, dime lo que tenías que decirme, aunque sospecho de que se trata.- Hipo dejo pasarlo por esta vez y sonrió ante lo que tenía que decir.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero quería decirte en persona porque te estimo mucho.- Hipo miro a su amigo.

-Me conmueven tus palabras, el que me tengas en tan alta estima.- Ramón se llevo una mano a su pecho.

-Que puedo decir mi buen amigo, te considero un hermano.- La voz de Hipo tenía un rostro de diversión.

-Oh por favor, ya deja los halagos y dilo de una vez.- Hipo solo rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, vas a ser tío.- Ramón de verdad trato de sonreír, debía estar feliz por su amigo, pero no podía, no podía cuando aquello le recordaba que el había fallado en una tarea tan simple.

-Eso es muy bueno.- Hipo frunció sus cejas cuando noto la sonrisa forzada.

-No me des tu sonrisa forzada dedicada a idiotas- El castaño se cruzo de brazos y Ramón resoplo. 

-Es solo que…

-Te estas agobiando porque tu aun no tienes heredero.- Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, el joven de cabello violeta a veces detestaba que su amigo lo conociera tan bien.

-Siento la presión sobre mí y no puedo hacer nada, por más que intentamos no pasa nada.- Ramón alzo las manos, alterado.

-Supongo que eso llegara con el tiempo, no te estreses con comentarios de ese tipo y mejor trata de llevarte bien con tu esposa, tal vez cuando ambos se calmen podrán tener a su hijo.- Hipo se encogió de hombros sin saber que mas decir.

-Ella es el problema, no la soporto, pero no quiero hablar del peor error de mi vida- El joven se recostó en su asiento ajeno a que detrás de la puerta estaba su esposa llevando una bandeja con te y galletas, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras terminaron por desanimarla y mejor se marcho.

-Tampoco digas eso, yo también pensé que mi matrimonio era algo complicado pero…- Hipo sonrió al recordar a la rubia. –Al final salió todo bien.

-¿Ya no es tan fría?- Ramón alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Bueno, al principio lo era, pero ella cambio, creo que lo que necesitaba era alguien en quien confiar y algo de libertad.- El castaño termino de hablar y miro a su amigo.

-¿Libertad? Es una dama de alta sociedad, prácticamente tiene todo lo que desee- Ramón rodó los ojos.

-No se trata de lo que pueda tener o los caprichos, se trata lo que ella decide hacer con su vida, no le dieron elección al casarse conmigo así que pensé que tal vez debería pedir su opinión.

-¿Para qué?

-Oh vamos, no seas tan cabeza dura, puede que todas esas mujeres de sociedad tengan muchos lujos y esas cosas, pero se les niega los pequeños detalles, pedir su opinión sobre algo, si le gusta o no, esas cosas sin sentido que son importantes.- Al terminar de hablar Hipo tenía un brillo en sus ojos color verde.

-Así no funciona nuestra sociedad Hipo.- Ramón negó con la cabeza ante los ideales de su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero nunca fui bueno encajando en los estándares de los demás- El castaño miro a su amigo. –Y tú lo sabes.

-No me parece correcto que le des tanta libertad, tal vez ella termine aprovechándose.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Oh tal vez encuentre un ser que comparte mis ideas y me da su apoyo incondicional, no porque sea su deber, sino porque de verdad lo siente.

-¿Qué te he dicho de soñar despierto?- Ramón alzo una ceja.

-No sueño despierto, esa es la verdad, yo la amo, al principio fue solo atracción por su belleza, pero al estar con ella y ver quien realmente es… es solo que termino fascinándome más, el tiempo que hemos convivido nos sirvió a ambos para conocernos mejor y sé que sonara ridículo y cursi pero me enamore, y ella igual, ahora ambos esperamos a nuestro primer hijo.- El castaño tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-No sé si alegrarme por ti…

-Deberías

-O preocuparme porque bajaste la guardia.- Ramón miro al castaño seriamente.

-Deja tu paranoia de lado, no pasara nada malo y tal vez deberías empezar por arreglar tu situación.- Hipo inclino la cabeza al notar como su amigo se tensaba.

-Mi paranoia a resultado de ayuda en la mayoría de las veces, gracias.- El joven de cabello violeta desvió la mirada.

-Tú lo has dicho, la mayoría, tal vez ahora mismo te estés equivocando.-Hipo sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Pues con respecto a ella estoy en lo correcto y si ya terminaste de decirme lo perfecta que es tu vida puedes irte.- El castaño inflo sus mejillas y saco el aire resignado, en ese estado nadie podría razonar con Ramón, así que sería mejor dejarlo pensar las cosas.

-Está bien, pero piensa en lo que te dije, de nada sirve ser infeliz por el estúpido orgullo.- Con esas palabras Hipo abandono el estudio donde ambos jóvenes habían tenido su conversación.

Ramón solo estaba ahí sentado en su silla, volviendo a analizar su situación, tanto que no noto cuando Sky Toronto entro al estudio comiendo unas galletas.

-Tu esposa sí que hace galletas deliciosas.- Sky era un hombre mayor entre los cuarenta años, su cabello de un azul profundo lo caracterizaba.

El joven de cabello violeta no reacciono y Sky olo negó con la cabeza, se acerco al joven y le hablo cerca de su oído.

-RAMÓN- El mencionado brinco en su lugar y miro enfadado al hombre que comía tranquilamente a su lado.

-Sky, casi me matas del susto.- El hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estabas distraído además disfrutaba de estas galletas, dios creo que me volveré adicto a estas delicias.- Ramón solo miro como su mentor disfrutaba aquel postre.

-Si comes mas es posible que tengas que llamar al sastre.- Sky alzo una ceja.

-Ahora muchacho, no me hables así, además es imposible resistirse, sin duda tienes suerte de tener a Lady Poppy como tu esposa.- El joven de cabello violeta hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre.

-Preferiría no hablar de ella y comenzar con el trabajo.- Aquello no paso desapercibido por Sky quien entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No te llevas bien con ella?- Ramón suspiro, al parecer era muy obvio con aquel tema.

-Es solo una más del montón, una dama de sociedad sedienta de dinero y caprichosa que no tiene nada en el cerebro.

-No te permitiré que hables así de la señorita.- Sky miro con claro enojo a Ramón que parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tiene con ella?- Ahora el joven de ojos azules estaba intrigado.

-Con ella ahora no mucho, pero estuve cuando era pequeña, asesore al señor Pepe en unos viejos negocios, la señorita Poppy podrá ser mucha cosas, pero no hay corazón más noble que el de ella, capaz a renunciar a sus propios sueños por el bienestar de su padre, así que no permitiré que te dirijas a ella de ese modo sin conocerla, por todos los cielos, es tu esposa, deberías respetarla más.- Sky se cruzo de brazos.

-Es solo que…

-Es solo que en tu cabeza paranoica te niegas a ver lo obvio, Ramón solo deja de pensar tanto y siente más, esto solo te hará daño a ti, a ella y a tu abuela, creí que ya habías superado esa etapa de amargado perfeccionista, se que las cosas no salieron como planeaste pero debes poner de tu parte para mejorar.

-¿Ha hablado con mi abuela?- Ramón pregunto sin emociones en su rostro.

-La pobre mujer necesitaba contarle las penas de su nieto necio a alguien.- Sky sonrió y de su abrigo saco una pequeña bolsa con un gran listón rosado. –No sé que le hiciste a ella para que quisiera tirar esto, pero me ofrecí a traerlo.- Ramón recibió aquella bolsa y Sky se retiro. –Creo que necesitas poner tu mente en orden, tomate algunos días y convive con tu esposa. 

El joven de cabello violeta suspiro, resignado abrió la bolsa para encontrarse con galletas, pero no eran unas galletas cualquiera, eran sus favoritas, seguramente su abuela se lo había mencionado, ahora se sentía culpable, pero no podía ignorar por completo lo que su mente le decía, tal vez, solo tal vez, debería darle una oportunidad a la joven de cabello rosa.


	3. Herederos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para finalizar esta serie que es regalo para el posho, pues se viene un one shot ahora sobre Hipo y como se acerco a su rubia adorada.

El joven tenía un raro sentimiento en su pecho, algo que oprimía su corazón y lo hacía sentirse terriblemente mal, a pesar de estar perfectamente bien, Ramón no sabía a qué se debía… Corrección el sabia el porqué solo que se negaba a admitirlo tan si quiera en sus pensamientos.

Su abuela se lo dijo, Hipo también, al igual que Nube y Sky, él como era tan necio los ignoro, ahora debía lidiar con aquello…

CULPA

Era culpa lo que sentía, en su mente pasaban los pensamientos de arrepentimiento por tratar tan mal a la joven, pero al mismo tiempo una parte le decía que el estaba en lo correcto.

Lo que empeoro la situación fue que ella lo ignoraba, ya no discutía con él y parecía estar en un trance, como si de repente toda su energía y pasión por llevarle la contraria hubiera sido absorbida por algo dejando en su lugar una cascara dócil y fría, eso no le gustaba, aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba que su esposa no se quedara callada y tratara de defenderse, ahora pasaba callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras su mente estaba atrapada en ese dilema, la realidad era que se encontraba montando a su caballo Gary, acompañado nada más y nada menos que su esposa.

Parpadeo un par de veces para despejar su mente y enfocar su vista, ella estaba montando un caballo marrón enfrente de él, ambos iban lento y habían terminado en aquella situación por culpa de su abuela, de nada sirvieron sus argumentos sobre que se acercaba una tormenta y era una mala idea salir, su abuela lo ignoro y prácticamente lo arrastro a pasar tiempo con la chica.  
Al alzar la vista y contemplar el cielo se percato que las nubes grises se acercaban cada vez más, miro a la chica que cabalgaba delante suyo y frunciendo las cejas hablo por primera vez desde que partieron.

-Deberíamos regresar, parece que se aproxima una tormenta.- La joven no lo escucho por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pero para Ramón ella lo estaba ignorando. –Oye ¿acaso no me escuchaste? Te dije que la tormenta se aproxima.- Poppy seguía sin prestarle atención, ante eso Ramón hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, enojarse con ella, le indico a Gary que acelerara y cortándole el paso a la joven le volvió a hablar. –TE DIJE QUE TENEMOS QUE VOLVER.

Poppy miro sorprendida a su esposo, cuando salió de su trance lo miro enojada.

-No tenias porque gritarme.- Ella dio vuelta al caballo obedeciendo a la indicación del chico.

-No te hubiera gritado si me hubieras escuchado las dos veces que te hable.- Ambos estaban empezando a enojarse, pero como últimamente estaba haciendo Poppy solo le dio por su lado.

-Si lo que digas.- El paso de la joven de nuevo se vio bloqueado por Ramón y su equino.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- El joven de cabello violeta inclino su cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ambos se habían detenido pero aun permanecían arriba de sus respectivos caballos.

-No creas que no se tu plan, vamos habla.- Ramón insistía sin apartar la mirada de su esposa.

-¿De qué plan hablas? Yo no estoy tramando nada, solo volvamos y ya.- Poppy estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Por favor no te hagas la inocente, sé muy bien como son las de tu clase.- El joven alzo una ceja analizando las reacciones de la chica.

-¿Mi clase? ¿A qué te refieres?- Poppy frunció sus cejas.

\- A que tu estúpido plan de seducirme fallo.

-Yo no planee tal cosa- La joven de cabello rosa estaba enojada y confundida.

-¿Entonces porque hiciste ese ruido cuando lo estábamos haciendo? Una esposa ejemplar jamás hubiera emitido tal sonido- Ramón noto como las mejillas de la joven se adornaron con un color rojizo.

-Eso fue porque… bueno solo se me escapo.- Poppy aparto la vista avergonzada, mientras Ramón sonreía por acorralarla, estaba seguro que si la presionaba lo suficiente lograría que confesara dándole la razón y así ese sentimiento de culpa tendría que esfumarse.

-Una mujer de bien nunca lo habría hecho, eso me hace dudar de si yo fui el primero con el que te acostaste.- La joven de cabello rosa miro perpleja a su esposo quien solo podía mirarla con respeto, una cosa era decirle que la odiara y expresarlo pero dudar de ella… con eso el había cruzado la línea.

Ramón solo observaba a la joven quien parecía impactada, seguramente porque el había descubierto sus trucos y engaños, razón por la cual sonrió con burla y superioridad, el solo pudo ver como el ceño de su esposa se fruncía, nada lo preparo para el impacto en su mejilla, solo sintió un ardor en esa zona, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, quería gritarle a la loca que se atrevió a alzar la mano, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver que la joven estaba con sus cejas fruncidas, los labios apretados y por ultimo sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Has cruzado el límite, soporte que me rechazaras, me ignoraras e insultaras pero no dejare que dudes de mi integridad cuando todo lo que hice fue por el amor que le tengo a mi padre, ¿crees que quería casarme contigo? Sorpresa, quería vivir un cuento de hadas que por tu culpa no pude hacer realidad.- Poppy miro por última vez a su esposo antes de darse la vuelta en el equino y empezar a alejarse de él.

Ramón solo estaba ahí, quieto, viendo como la joven de cabello rosa se alejaba, una de sus manos fue al lugar donde ella lo había abofeteado, sin duda había arruinado todo, ahora aquel sentimiento que tanto trataba de evitar crecía cada vez más en su ser, negó con la cabeza, una gota de agua cayó sobre su rostro y alzar la vista se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llover, suspiro antes de dirigir a su corcel en la dirección en la que Poppy huyo, la tormenta estaba cerca, ella no conocía el lugar y sobre todo no estaba dispuesto a ser viudo tan pronto.

Poppy no sabía por dónde iba, estaba lloviendo lo que complicaba su ya visión borrosa por las lagrimas, al pasar por los arboles algunas ramas sueltas le hicieron rasguños en sus brazos pero aun así ella siguió adelante, solo quería alejarse de su esposo, había aguantado mucho y reprimido sus emociones de lo infeliz que era en su matrimonio, necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo, inesperadamente el caballo relincho y se paro en dos patas provocando que ella se cayera y se golpeara la cabeza, el caballo salió corriendo mientras ella se quedaba en el suelo, sollozando y la lluvia la mojaba, sabía que si no se movía pronto se enfermaría, pero no le importaba, solo quería quedarse ahí, tal vez todo aquello se trataba de una pesadilla y cuando ella se despertara todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando solo eran ella y su padre, lentamente cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir.

Ramón se estaba empezando a preocupar, sin duda había sido un idiota por haberla dejado ir, pero más por aferrarse a la idea de tener razón y no escuchar a los demás, apresuro a su corcel, tenía que encontrarla rápido, de pronto otro caballo apareció de entre unos arbustos y salió corriendo del lugar, el joven de cabello violeta frunció las cejas, ese corcel era el de su esposa, lo que significaba que algo había pasado, se apresuro en la dirección de donde había salido el caballo y no tardo mucho en encontrar a la joven en el suelo.

Rápidamente se bajo de Gary y corrió hacia su esposa, pudo apreciar los rasguños en sus brazos, la lluvia no ayudaba para nada, miro alrededor, al orientarse se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una cabaña de su propiedad, aunque hacía tiempo que la habitaban o tan siquiera visitaban, solo esperaba que sirviera de refugio por esa vez.

Tomo a la joven en sus brazos y volvió a Gary, donde se dispuso a ir al refugio más cercano, le dio un último vistazo a la joven y de nuevo lo inundo el sentimiento de culpa, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

Poppy abrió los ojos y noto varias cosas, le dolía su cabeza, se sentó y sintió como la manta que la cubría se resbalaba de su cuerpo, ahí fue cuando se percato que estaba desnuda y por ello se aferro mas a la tela, miro en ambas direcciones y entonces lo vio, Ramón estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, una manta lo cubría mientras estaba sentado en una alfombra cerca de una chimenea en la cual un cálido fuego se hacía presente.

-Ya despertaste.- Ramón la miro serio, pero esta vez no capto el tono burlón o fastidioso con el cual siempre se dirigía a ella, esta vez incluso se podía escuchar un poco preocupado. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Poppy parpadeo un par de veces, tal vez si se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. –¿Vas a contestar o seguirás mirándome?- Y ahí estaba el Ramón que ella conocía.

-Estoy bien- La joven de cabello rosa bajo la mirada y se aferro a la manta.

-¿Por qué te marchaste así?- La voz de Ramón seguía siendo severa pero calmada.

-¿y todavía preguntas?- Poppy sonrió amargamente.

-Sí, no logro entender tu actuar.

-Ni yo el tuyo- Ante aquella respuesta el joven solo se sentía más intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El joven miro a la chica suspirar para después encararlo con una mirada determinada.

-Debemos dejar las cosas claras, no me gusta la forma en que me tratas, sé que no querías esto pero yo tampoco y aun así no entiendo tu odio hacia mí.- Poppy lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-Por favor, tú sabes lo que dijiste.- Ramón se llevo una mano a su cabeza y cepillo su cabello para después ver la mirada confusa de la chica. -¿No sabes de lo que hablo verdad?- Poppy negó con la cabeza y el suspiro antes de explicar. –En la fiesta de compromiso, hablaste con dos mujeres, expresaste tu repulsión por tu marido y estabas aterrada de que no fuera atractivo dejando en claro que lo hacías por el dinero, no me interesa asociarme con personas tan superficiales.

-Si ese es el caso entonces no deberías “asociarte” con nadie en absoluto, la mayoría de personas de alto estatus actúa así, pero como dije, yo lo hice por mi padre, el tenia sus esperanzas y sueños en su compañía y yo no podía soportar la idea de que el renunciara a ello si podía hacer algo.- Poppy sonrió con cariño al recordar a su padre.

-¿Y el terror de quedar atrapada con alguien son gracia?- Ramón alzaba una ceja, por ahora le daba el beneficio de la duda a la chica, además quería saber lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Si dije eso, pero ¿puedes culparme? Mi madre solía contarme historias de princesas encontrando su príncipe azul y su caballero de brillante armadura.- Poppy suspiro antes de continuar. –Yo quería eso, enamorarme, ser cortejada, que me dijera cosas hermosas e hiciera lo imposible por mi.- Los ojos de la joven adquirieron un brillo cuando hablaba de esas cosas.

-¿Había alguien especial?- Ramón se atrevió a preguntar, su teoría ahora era que ella tenía alguien especial pero renuncio por su padre.

-No alguien, más bien estaba enamorada de la idea, en mi mente planeaba muchas veces un encuentro casual y romántico con cualquier caballero apuesto, pero, de repente todo eso se transformo en miedo, yo quería conocer primero a mi prometido pero las circunstancias decían otra cosa, si, puede que mi miedo hay sido superficial y lamento si te molesto, pero tenía todo idealizado pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-Todo lo que planeaste se fue por la borda.- Ramón término por ella y Poppy solo pudo asentir.

La culpa aun persistía, pero al menos ahora tenía un nuevo enfoque de la chica, ella había sido valiente por el amor que le tenía a su padre, aun si eso significaba renunciar a sus propios sueños, sin duda eso hablaba mucho de ella y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ahora la admiraba.

-Perdón por lo que dije, nunca fue mi intención ofender, pero si estabas espiando a las señoritas conversando seguramente escuchaste el final ¿verdad?- El joven negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, al final agregue que después de todo no importaba, que yo daría todo de mi para llevarme bien y que mi matrimonio no fuera infeliz, pero ambos sabemos cómo acabo eso.- La joven se rio para después centrar su atención en el fuego.

-Lo siento.- Poppy levanto la vista y miro a los ojos a su esposo. –Perdón por ser un idiota contigo, me envolví en mi negación y mi afán de tener razón que ni si quiera me detuve a pensar en que esto también te afectaba.- El corazón de Ramón latía rápidamente, había sido un idiota juzgando antes de conocer.

-Si fuiste un idiota, pero te perdono, solo espero que esto no sea solo por este momento y que cuando salgamos de aquí vuelvas a odiarme.- El joven de cabello violeta negó con la cabeza.

-Si vamos a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas… más vale que aprendamos a convivir ¿no?- Ramón inclino la cabeza y Poppy sonrió.

-Exactamente, solo espero que nos encuentren pronto.

-Lo harán, Gary regreso a la casa principal, esta cabaña se usaba mas cuando era pequeño y mi abuela y yo nos quedábamos un tiempo en la naturaleza.- La joven de cabello rosa asintió para después aferrarse más a la manta y frotarse las manos.

-¿Tienes frio?- Poppy asintió.

-Nada que no pueda manejar.- Ella trato de darle una sonrisa pero se vio mas como una mueca, Ramón medito sus opciones y decidió acercarse a ella y atraerla a uno de sus costados mientras la abrazaba.

-Es para mantener el calor, no quiero ser viudo pronto.- El joven desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, por su parte Poppy no movía ni un solo musculo, su cabeza estaba baja ya que trataba de controlar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Por cierto, tu… ¿me quitaste el vestido?- Poppy jugueteo con un lado de su manta sin levantar la mirada, el sonrojo en ambos se intensifico.

-Pues claro, ¿Quién más? Si te dejaba con esa cosa toda empapada seguramente te hubieras enfermado, además ¿eres mi esposa no?- La joven solo asintió, aunque fueran marido y mujer aun tenían ciertos límites respecto a su espacio.

-Gracias.- Poppy logro susurrar mientras ambos caían en un silencio algo incomodo.

Ramón tenía mucho en mente, se había equivocado con la chica y sabia que las palabras no bastarían para enmendar su error, por el rabillo del ojo noto como la chica temblaba, aun con la manta y el fuego no era suficiente para calentarla, miro afuera por la ventana y la lluvia seguía sin señales de parar pronto, dando un suspiro y con un color rojo en sus mejillas se dispuso a actuar.

-Suficiente, ven aquí.- El joven de cabello violeta le quito la manta a la chica para recostarla en la alfombra y abrazarla mientras colocaba las dos mantas sobre ambos.

Poppy no podía con el calor de sus mejillas, estaba segura que era lo único en su cuerpo que tenia la temperatura correcta, solo se quedo quieta mientras él la abrazaba, la respiración de ambos estaba algo acelerada por la cercanía, la joven de cabello rosa sentía que si movía un solo musculo él se alejaría, así que se limito a permanecer en aquella posición, su rostro enterrado en el pecho de su esposo, poco a poco sintió como el frió cambiaba por un calor agradable e inconscientemente se encontró restregando su rostro en el pecho del chico, reacciono cuando sintió que él en respuesta le acariciaba la espalda.

Ambos miraron al otro al mismo tiempo, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse, Ramón admiro a la joven entre sus brazos una vez más, le encantaba verla con el cabello suelto, sus ojos rosados mirándolo, sus labios tan perfectos, se preguntaba si eran tan suaves como se veían, solo una vez estuvo a punto de probarlos y el mismo se negó aquel acto, ahora estaba pensando seriamente si continuar o retroceder, ya no quería ofenderla más de lo que había hecho.

La duda abandono su mente cuando Poppy cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza, una clara muestra de que si la iba a besar ella no se negaría… y lo hizo, por primera vez podía saborear aquellos labios tan dulces como las galletas que ella preparaba o mejor, su mano fue a la mejilla de la chica y después a su nuca donde la atrajo mas para profundizar aquel beso que no estaba dispuesto a terminar pronto.

Poppy se sentía estallar por dentro, ya no sentía más frio, los labios de su esposo la tenían hipnotizada en aquel beso, podrían decir que estaba loca o que veía cosas donde no estaban, pero ella podía sentir muy dentro de su ser que con aquel beso el joven no solo le pedía perdón, sino que era una promesa de que todo cambiaria, ya que su beso era dulce, cálido, tierno, ella pronto comenzó a sentir las mariposas en el estomago de las que su madre siempre hablaba, sonrió ante el recuerdo y fue entonces cuando su esposo se aparto de ella y beso su cuello, al instante se paralizo, ¿acaso el quería?...

Ramón sin duda quería compensar todo el dolor que le hizo pasar y eso incluía lo indiferente que había sido cuando intimaban, después de todo su abuela le había mencionado que fuera gentil con la chica y el hizo caso omiso de esa indicación, comenzó con suaves besos en su cuello, si Poppy se negaba a que pasara algo, bueno el lo respetaría.

Al escuchar un suave gemido escapo de la boca de la joven quien de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca para callar tales ruidos, Ramón sonrió divertido, esta vez no la juzgaría, con una de sus manos quito las de la chica de su boca antes de volverla a besar, al separarse Poppy lo observaba sorprendida pero al siguiente momento sonrió y se le fue encima para besarlo.

Los besos y caricias continuaron, ninguno sabía cómo habían terminado en aquella posición, con Poppy encima de él, sentada a horcajadas, sus caderas se movían en sincronía mientras él se aferraba a su cintura y besaba su cuello, por su parte la joven de cabello rosa estaba entretenida jugando con los mechones violetas, tirando de ellos cuando su esposo daba un empujón en un lugar en particular, el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado y solo quedaban sus brasas, pero ninguno le dio importancia, el calor de sus cuerpos realizando aquel acto era suficiente para mantenerlos calientes, tal vez la sociedad no aprobaría a la ruidosa esposa que el tenia, pero por él la sociedad se podía ir a la mierda, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, después de todo el libro que le dio Janet había servido.

Con un último gemido por parte de ella y un gruñido de él, ambos se dejaron caer en la alfombra, Ramón abrazo a su esposa y volvió a taparlos con las mantas, beso su frente mientras ella se quedaba dormida, la lluvia había parado y en cualquier momento los encontrarían.

La mañana llego y con ello el ruido de los pájaros que trinaban, Ramón parpadeo un par de veces antes de despertar por completo y mirar alrededor, cuando su vista cayó en la joven que aun dormía una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, estaba a punto de despertarla pero un ruido llamo su atención, se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, a lo lejos podía ver el carruaje de su abuela que se acercaba, trato de cepillar su cabello para que estuviera lo más presentable posible, pero esa era una tarea difícil, se dirigió a la joven y sacudiéndola del hombro la despertó.

-Vamos, mi abuela ya viene, cúbrete bien.- Ramón sonrió al ver los ojos alarmados de la joven mientras se apresuraba a acomodar la manta en su cuerpo, miro al rincón donde la ropa de ambos aun no se secaba y dudada que lo hiciera pronto, conociendo a su abuela y las circunstancias estaba seguro que ella había llevado algo de ropa.

Y el joven no se equivoco, cuando Rosiepuff llego a la cabaña se apresuro hacia su nieto y lo reviso de los hombros y cara para asegurarse que no tenía ningún rasguño, después procedió a indicarle a Nube y Janet que sacaran la ropa para su nieto y esposa y que en cuanto llegaran a la casa llamarían al doctor para que revisara a ambos.

El tiempo paso y las cosas no cambiaron tanto, bueno no desde los buenos recuerdos que ambos compartieron en la cabaña, Ramón trataba mejor a su esposa y para trabajar su relación estaba más dispuesto a hacer alguna actividad con ella, adoraba cuando la joven le preparaba galletas, cuando recorrían los jardines y ella solía detenerse por cada insecto que veía posarse en las flores, aunque solía decir uno de sus típicos comentarios ella los tomaba mas a broma y se los regresaba, cosa que le parecía divertido.

El matrimonio que decía era un infierno, lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un paraíso, pero no toda la felicidad es duradera, un día Poppy había amanecido con nauseas, pero ambos le restaron importancia, la verdad era que ese síntoma solo incremento transformándose en vómitos matutinos, Poppy se rehusaba a que un medico la revisara ya que decía que a veces le daban aquellos síntomas, que era algo sin importancia.

Sin embargo después de semanas de aquellos acontecimientos sucedió que mientras disfrutaba un paseo con su esposa ella se desmayo, de inmediato se llamo al médico quien ahora se encontraba revisando a la joven mientras él esperaba afuera acompañado de su abuela.

-Tranquilo querido, ella estará bien.- Las palabras de Rosiepuff no lograban calmar al joven de cabello violeta.

-Debí llamar al doctor en cuanto presento las nauseas, pero tenía que darle por su lado.- Ramón caminaba de un lado a otro.  
La mujer mayor estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, el doctor estaba sonriente y les indico que pasaran, Ramón se apresuro al lado de Poppy y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Descuide señor, su esposa está muy bien de salud.- El médico empacaba sus cosas en su maletín mientras el joven fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien? Ella ha tenido nauseas muy seguido y el vomito…

-Eso es normal en su condición, ella…

-¿Condición? ¿Qué condición?- Ramón estaba alarmado.

-Ramón querido, deja que el médico termine, confía en él, tu esposa está bien.- La mujer sonrió tiernamente a la pareja y el doctor aprovecho para terminar de hablar.

-Le aseguro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, los síntomas que su esposa tiene son muy normales en el embarazo.- Poppy sonrió mientras Ramón la miraba sorprendido y después al doctor.

-¿Embarazada?- El médico sonrió y asintió. -¿Enserio?- Esta vez el joven miraba a su esposa quien también asintió mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. -¿Voy a ser padre?- Esta vez la alegría era evidente en el rostro del joven, quien se acerco a Poppy y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. –VAMOS A SER PADRES.- Sin importarle que el doctor aun estuviera presente el beso a su esposa en un tierno beso para después descansar su frente con la de ella. –Gracias.

El doctor desvió la mirada mientras Rosiepuff solo miraba con ternura a la pareja, decidió darles privacidad y salió de la habitación no sin antes indicarle al médico que la siguiera.

-Bueno creo que después de todo si tendremos heredero.- Poppy se llevo ambas manos a su vientre donde acariciaba la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella.

-Lo que dijo Janet era cierto.- Ramón se acomodo para estar acostado al lado de su esposa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Poppy pregunto curiosa.

-Lo que tú y ella hablaban, sobre relajarse- Una mano del joven se poso sobre las de la chica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde esa vez que la lluvia nos dejo atrapados en la cabaña?- Poppy inclino la cabeza buscando los ojos de su marido.

-Mmm unos ¿tres o cuatro meses?- Ramón trato de recordar.

-Fue la primera vez que ambos lo disfrutamos.- Poppy se recargo en el brazo de su esposo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Tu, quieres tenerlo?- Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven quien parpadeo un par de veces antes de arrugar sus cejas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Ramón tomo un respiro antes de continuar.

-Bueno, los dos nos casamos por obligación y a pesar de nuestro comienzo con tropiezos, ahora estoy feliz de tenerte, pero siento que te falle.

-¿Por qué me fallarías?

-Dijiste que soñabas con un cuento de hadas, pero seguimos haciéndolo sin preguntarte si tú querías hijos.- Poppy sonreía con ternura mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, lo importante es lo que está sucediendo ahora y sí, estoy feliz de tener un bebe, tal vez no haya estado en mis planes pero eso no quita el hecho de que este muy emocionada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Ramón sonrió por la respuesta de la joven.

-¿Y tu estas feliz?- Poppy ladeo la cabeza y Ramón la miro serio.

-¿Acaso no viste mi reacción? Poppy te bese sin importar que estuviera el médico, sabes que eso no está bien visto y sabes cómo cuido la imagen.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos y Poppy no pudo evitar reír.

-Tienes razón, sin duda serás un gran padre y apuesto a que tu abuela estará mas contenta que nosotros dos juntos.

-Su deseo se hizo realidad.- Ramón sonrió al pensar en la mujer mayor, gracias a las acciones de su abuela tenía una hermosa esposa y pronto tendría un hijo…

Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen… se esperaba la llegada de un heredero, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando en el parto nació una niña, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando después de ella vino un niño.

Poppy había dado a luz a mellizos y Ramón estaba encantado con ellos al igual que su abuela.

Ambos tenían ojos color violeta, la combinación de los ojos color rosado de su madre y el azul de su padre, el cabello era algo curioso…

La niña fue nombrada Arashi y ella tenía las raíces rosadas y las puntas violetas.

Por otro lado su hermano Reinbo tenía raíces violetas y las puntas rosas.

Según Rosiepuff eran los bebes mas adorables que había visto en toda su vida, y claro que cuando Hipo fue a visitar acompañado de su esposa y su pequeña Zephyr, ambos hombres empezaron a discutir sobre que bebe era más adorable.

-No es por presumir, pero yo tengo dos, dos hermosos bebes en un parto.- Ramón no se mordía la lengua ante su amigo.

-Bueno eso no importa, soy feliz con mi pequeña princesa, además ella nació primero.

Ambas mujeres miraban a sus respectivos esposos, Hipo cargaba a su hija mientras esta estaba jugando con un peluche de una especie de dragón, por otro lado Ramón tenía a sus hijos en el regazo, sosteniendo a cada uno con sus brazos, cabe mencionar que los hombres estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro y se miraban fijamente esperando que el otro actuara.

-Y pensar que Ramón se comporta serio en las reuniones.- Poppy comento mientras bebía de su taza de té.

-Hipo es tranquilo, pero debo admitir que esta vez tiene una mirada determinada, no piensa rendirse.- Astrid comento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh esos dos siempre han sido así, lo mismo paso cuando ambos recibieron a sus caballos, Chimuelo y Gary, solían competir sobre que caballo era más rápido, el más inteligente o el que hacia mejores trucos, esta es solo una competencia más.- Rosiepuff comento con diversión.

-¿Acaso quieren el titulo al mejor padre?- Poppy se unió al tono divertido de Rosiepuff.

-Aunque el titulo no existe estoy segura que ellos mismos lo inventaran.- Astrid sonrió a las mujeres.

-Solo espero que mi nieto y el joven Hipo no hagan de esto una competencia de “quien tiene más hijos”- Tanto Astrid como Poppy se miraron algo preocupadas.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que perder, con esos dos es suficiente.- Poppy se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo si quiero uno más.- Tanto Rosiepuff como Poppy miraron a la mujer rubia.

-Que valiente eres.- Poppy miro con admiración a la mujer, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por los dolores y el parto.

-Vaya, ¿La princesa de papá no es suficiente?- Rosiepuff pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, amo a Zeph, pero siempre quise tener un niño- La mujer rubia se encogió de hombros.

De pronto la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por Hipo que se apresuro a ella con su hija en brazos, seguido de Ramón quien lucía algo molesto.

-Astrid, al fin lo dijo, después de tanto tiempo.- Hipo se notaba demasiado alegre mientras sostenía a su pequeña.

-¿Qué dijo?- Astrid pregunto curiosa, era bien sabido por ambos que su pequeña Zephyr había dicho primero “Papá” y hasta la fecha no decía “Mamá”, lo cual desanimaba un poco a la rubia, pero no por ello dejaba de amar a su pequeña.

-Al fin lo dijo vamos Zeph, dilo para tu madre.- La pequeña castaña de ojos azules alzo su peluche antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Ma-ma- Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron con asombro arrebato a la pequeña de los brazos de su padre.

-Esa es mi niña, sabía que pronto lo dirías.- Mientras la pareja estaba en su mundo Poppy noto lo molesto que lucia Ramón.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Ramón se aferro mas a sus pequeños.

-Ellos aun no hablan.- El joven miro a su par que estaban entretenidos chupando sus dedos.

-Querido, aun son muy pequeños para eso, estoy segura de que cuando menos lo esperes ellos dirán su primera palabra.- Ramón se conformo con eso y se dispuso a disfrutar de la visita de su amigo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, ahora Ramón se encontraba montando a Gary mientras miraba a su par de hijos jugar en el campo, sus mellizos eran acompañados por una niña de cabello castaño y un niño más pequeño, su cabello rubio y ojos verdes que le recordaban a su amigo, sonrió ante la imagen, la amistad de él e Hipo se había transferido también a sus hijos, quienes disfrutaban de las visitas y aprovechaban para jugar y de vez en cuando meterse en problemas, si su par era un caso, sumando a los dos de Hipo, eran un cuarteto de temer, aun se preguntaba como su abuela podía domar a las pequeñas bestias.

Un caballo negro se acerco a su lado llamando su atención.

-¿Algunas vez imaginaste que terminaríamos así?- Hipo pregunto sonriendo ante los niños jugando.  
-La verdad no, creí que moriría solo y cuando paso lo del compromiso, pensé que sería un infierno y nunca tendría hijos, pero ahora…

-No puedes pedir nada más que esto- Hipo termino por él y su amigo asintió.

-Creo que sabemos cómo piensa el otro.- Ramón sonrió.

-Desgraciadamente después de crecer a tu lado creo que se cómo funciona tu mente paranoica y sarcástica.

-¿Mi mente sarcástica? Por favor, el único que iguala mi sarcasmo eres tú.- Hipo rodo los ojos y su atención se dirigió ahora a la mujer rubia que se acercaba.

-Perdón por robarle a mi esposo, pero quiero retarlo a una carrera, si gano el tendrá que preparar la cena.- Ramón rodó los ojos, el tiempo que compartía con su amigo sirvió para conocer a Astrid, y la mujer era muy competitiva, tal vez en el pasado hubiera exagerado su reacción sobre un hombre cocinando, pero estaba hablando de su amigo y su nada “tradicional” esposa, aunque lo negara consideraba a Hipo familia y en ese paquete iban ella y los hijos de su amigo.

-Por favor, has que coma el polvo.- Ramón no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de su amigo y la risa de la rubia.

-¿De qué lado estas?- Hipo lo miro ofendido

-Del lado del ganador por supuesto.- Ramón solo pudo ver como su amigo entrecerraba sus ojos y se alejaba en su caballo siguiendo a su esposa que ya le llevaba ventaja con su yegua.

Su vista una vez más cayó sobre los niños que ahora estaban sentados en una manta, alrededor de su abuela, quien al parecer estaba contando una de sus historias, las pequeñas bestias estaban tranquilas y atentas a lo que su abuela decía.

Arashi estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras su hermano Reinbo estaba detrás de ella, hincado y sosteniéndose de los hombros de su hermana.

Por otro lado los hijos de su amigo…

Zephyr estaba acostada boca abajo, su cabeza descansaba en sus manos mientras movía ocasionalmente uno de sus pies, su hermano Nuffink estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y su barbilla en su mano, un claro recordatorio sobre que copiaban ciertas cosas de sus padres.

Respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco, al exhalar sus ojos buscaron a la única persona que no había visto desde hace un tiempo y al verla no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Cuando la mujer de cabello rosa estuvo cerca de su esposo se llevo ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Solo te fuiste por unos minutos.- Ramón rodo los ojos al ver como su esposa empezaba a hacer un puchero. –Pero si, te extrañe.- El le ofreció su mano y ella la acepto, la ayudo a subir a Gary y la sentó delante de él.

-No entiendo como tu abuela logra controlar a esos cuatro, digo, puedo con los nuestros, pero cuanto los cuatro están juntos…

-Son un caos total.- Ramón recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

-Exacto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, Ramón fue el primero en retirarse, miro a su esposa a los ojos para después sonreír.

-Te amo.- Poppy dejo que de sus labios escapara una pequeña risa.

-Yo también te amo.

Ambos compartieron un beso, lo que había empezado como un compromiso arreglado, pronto se transformo en algo más hermoso, que hoy en día sin duda ninguno de los dos lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, ambos eran felices y eso era lo que importaba.

No importa lo que paso o pudo pasar, lo importante es como afrontas esas circunstancias y las conviertes en buenos momentos.


End file.
